The end of us
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Hibari mendeathglre Belphegor sementara Lirina yang melihat putranya terluka dan di hina sudah pada batas kesabarannya. Sabit besar telah ter'sumon' di tangannya, siap menebas siapapun sasarannya. Bola mata coklatnya pun telah berubah ungu, pertanda dia sangat marah. "Akan kupatahkan tulang-tulangmu itu pirang sialan!"/OOC, OC, dislike? then dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Edden : ada yang mau mukul saya? Jangan dong. Meski lagi musim ujian emangnya salah update?

Lagian aku dah gatel publish nie cerita walo Rin bilang ini masih kurang bagus! Aku nga ngerti gimana standar bagus buat dia! *kesel modeon*

Wokeh, udahan dulu curhatnya, mari kita mulai aja ceritanya!

KHR belong to Amano sensei

Story belong to me plus the all OC here!

.

.

.

Malam yang cerah, dua wanita tengah duduk di atas rumput tebal yang lembut. Kolam ikan yang berair bening memantulkan wujud sang purnama, para ikan pun menari menikmati hari cerah dengan sesekali melompat ke udara. Perempuan yang berambut hitam panjang merebahkan dirinya, sementara yang berambut coklat duduk d sampingnya, menatap ketiga anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut berbeda berkejaran di taman, saling tarik, saling dorong, bergulat atau melompati tubuh saudaranya yang terjatuh karena berhasil diraih oleh yang lain. Mereka bermain dengan riang hingga akhirnya anak tertua yang berambut hitam kalah di kroyok kedua adiknya, ia tertawa sambil minta ampun karena punggungnya digelitiki dan diduduki oleh keduanya. Kedua ibu mereka hanya tertawa melihat anak-anak mereka bermain dengan gaduh.

.

"Kalian ini sepertinya sudah tak peduli padaku ya?" suara laki-laki membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan. Mereka menegadah, melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu dengan poni tebal menutupi wajahnya tengah berkacak pinggang pada mereka. "Tak ada seorangpun yang menyambutku!"

"Welcome home, baka senpai." sapa perempuan pemilik surai hitam, nadanya seperti biasa acuh alias cuek BGT. "Kukira kau akan dapat cedera atau apa."

"Kau menyumpahiku cepat mati?" laki-laki itu menjitak pelan kepala istri pertama yang menyapanya _walo ogah-ogahan_.

"Selamat datang, suamiku." yang berambut coklat tersenyum manis segera berdiri dan mencium suaminya. "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Begitulah. Apa tak masalah Alex jadi bulan-bulanan kedua adiknya?" Belphegor menatap ketiga putranya, terutama si sulung yang tengah bertopang dagu di rumput sementara kedua adiknya malah duduk di atasnya sambil adu jotos.

"Tak apa, dia kan anakku. Bukan tipe pangeran manja sepertimu." sahut Lirina cuek, perlahan bangun dan menepuk-nepuk gaun belakangnya yang tertempeli beberapa potong rumput.

"Ngajak berantem nie?" tantang Belphegor.

"Ayo!" tentu saja perempuan satu ini takkan menolak.

"J-jangan! Lirina kan sedang hamil!" untuk kesekian kali Catherine menjadi penengah kedua Guardian Varia yang selalu penuh semangat bertarung (baca : nafsu membunuh).

"Cuma bercanda kok." sahut keduanya bersamaan, senyum jail terpasang di wajah keduanya membuat Catherine sadar dia hanya digoda oleh mereka.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

.

Kedua Guardian itu terkekeh. Lirina mengaitkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Catherine, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pemilik surai ikal coklat kemerahan. Akhirnya Catherine tersenyum, memeluk Lirina yang tubuhnya lebih mungil darinya. Belphegor pun mencium keduanya bergantian.

.

"Ayah, ibu, bunda, kalau mau bermesraan jangan di sini." Alex menegur mereka. "Tau malu dikit dong."

"Iya, di kamar sana!" sambung Michael disertai cengiran Seleste. Kedua bocah pirang itu meniru gaya kedua ibu mereka. Ketiga orang dewasa itu tertawa melihat polah tingkah anak-anak mereka yang lucu.

.

Menjelang tengah malam Lirina meletakkan penanya untuk mengecek ketiga putranya. Cloud Guardian Varia mendapati kamar pangeran kedua dan ketiga kosong, perempuan mungil itu tersenyum mendapati ketiganya di kamar si sulung. Sang kakak diapit kedua adiknya, Alex sendiri belum tidur, ia bersenandung kecil sebagai pengiring tidur kedua adiknya. Lirina memberi isyarat agar anak itu tidur, kini sang ibu yang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk ketiga pangeran kecilnya.

.

Dalam hitungan menit mereka telah masuk ke alam mimpi. Perlahan ia mengecup kening ketiganya, nyaris tanpa suara ia menutup pintu. Kakinya melangkah sepanjang lorong sepi nan remang untuk kembali ke kamar tidur utama. Desahan dan decitan ranjang menyambutnya begitu pintu kamar terbuka. Dengan santai ia menaiki ranjang kedua -diperuntukkan bagi yang males deket-deket Belphegor walau terkadang keduanya tidur di sana- di sebelah ranjang utama (zi : istri macem apa sie mereka nie?).

.

"Mmm...h!" Catherine mendesah kecil ketika ia mencapai puncak, Belphegor menyusul setelah beberapa hentakan berikutnya. "Bel...ngh...phegor...cukup...ah!"

"Belum, masih belum kuijinkan tidur." si pirang menyeringai, ini sudah yang kedua dalam 1 jam namun dia belum berniat menghentikannya.

.

Kotrash dengan keduanya yang tengah bercinta, Lirina duduk tenang di ranjang lain sambil membaca buku. Ia sama sekali tak terganggu, bahkan tak tertarik untuk sekadar melirik keduanya yang kembali hanyut dalam kegiatan erotis. Hentakan demi hentakan menghantam titik lemah dalam dirinya membuat perempuan berambut coklat itu makin tak dapat menahan diri untuk mendesahkan nama suaminya. Ia menikmati sentuhan dari sang Storm Guardian Varia, kuat, posesif, agak kasar dan mendominasi, namun ia juga merasa tak sanggup melayaninya lebih dari ini. 2 jam lebih, itu sudah batasnya. Terhitung berapa kali ia mencapai klimaks sementara suaminya tampak belum ingin berhenti, masih menyerangnya dengan kekuatan yang belum berkurang sedikit pun. Susah payah ia mengupulkan suara, tangannya terulur, bukan pada suaminya tapi pada Lirina.

.

"L-Li...ah! Tolong..ngh! Li...i...hmng!" pintanya susah payah pada perempuan yang sedang duduk tenang di tempat tidur yang terpisah. Lirina hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi permohonannya. Perlahan Guardian itu bangun dan menepuk bahu Belphegor, mencium lembut pipi suaminya.

"Cukup, kau bisa membuatnya tak bisa jalan besok."

"Hm, apa kau mau menggantikannya 2 ronde lagi?" tantang Belphegor setelah melepaskan Catherine.

"Berani coba, mahkotamu patah jadi dua." ancam Lirina sambil menunjukkan mahkota yang diam-diam diambilnya dari kepala Belphegor.

"Cih, baiklah." Catherine terkikik, meski tubuhnya lelah, sakit dan mengantuk ia tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar cara Cloud Guardian itu menghentikan Belphegor, simple tapi selalu berhasil.

"Tangkap senpai!" Lirina melempar mahkota itu seenaknya hingga nyaris membentur lantai jika tak berhasil ditangkap pemiliknya.

"Hei jangan dilempar seenakmu!" meski percuma mengeluh dan memang tabiat Lirina selalu melawan dirinya, tetap saja ia tak habis pikir kenapa perempuan satu ini tak pernah berubah dalam kurun waktu 12 _hampir 13 tahun sejak pertama bertemu. Belphegor memutuskan untuk mandi sementara Lirina membantu Catherine membersihkan tubuh dan memakai baju.

.

Air dingin yang memacar dari empat sisi segera menghapus rasa penat dan lengket di tubuhnya. Ketika hendak mengambil sabun cair matanya tertawan oleh benda yang ada di jari manis kirinya. Terlihat seperti sebuah cincin berbentuk mahkota, namun sebenarnya itu 2 buah cincin. Kedua cincin kawin yang mengikatnya dengan 2 wanita. Perlahan ia melepasnya menatap lekat-lekat kedua cincin emas putih itu. Cincin pertama nyaris polos, hanya ukiran sederhana berbentuk bunga tulip tanpa permata dan di bagian dalamnya bertuliskan from L to B. Bunga tulip, dalam bahasa bunga berarti cinta abadi. Cincin kedua, bentuknya meruncing membentuk huruf 'v' terbalik. Dibagian tengah yang meruncing ada sebuah batu ruby dihiasi berlian kecil yang mengapit di kedua sisi. Tak pernah dia rencanakan untuk memilih cincin yang terlihat menyatu. Cincin ini pilihan Lirina dan Catherine, mungkin mereka yang merencanakannya? Entahlah.

.

"Lho?" Belphegor menatap heran kedua perempuan yang tidur bersama di ranjang Queen size. "Jadi kalian berdua menolak tidur denganku?"

"Malas." salah satunya menyahut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lirina. Orb sephia masih menatap tanpa menunjukkan rasa kantuk, mengawasi Belphegor yang mencium Catherine yang sudah tertidur. "Tidurlah, senpai."

"Kau begitu lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Belphegor kini berbaring di sisi lain ranjang, di samping Lirina. Membelai helai rambut hitam legam yang yang halus.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau dan Furie saja yang cerewet sampai mengurungku di sini."

"Hei, kami khawatir padamu. Boss dan yang lain juga setuju kau istirahat hingga beberapa bulan setelah melahirkan."

"Menyebalkan." perempuan bersurai hitam panjang itu memeluk pinggang Belphegor. "Aku benci hamil."

"..."

"Jangan seperti akan menangis begitu, aku tak bermaksud..." Lirina terdiam ketika melihat Belphegor tak merespon.

"...kau...masih membenciku?" berbisik namun penuh kehati-hatian.

"Kau kumat lagi."

"Li! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga, coba kau yang hamil. Tak boleh kemana-mana, dilarang latihan dan bertarung, dilarang bekerja, istirahaaaat terus. Apa tak bosan?"

"...jadi itu maksudmu?" Belphegor menghela nafas, lega. Ia sangat sensitif jika mendengar kata 'benci' keluar dari bibir Lirina.

"Kau pikir apa?"

"Lupakan." Belphegor memeluknya dengan erat walau tak sampai membuatnya sesak nafas. "Tidurlah..."

"Aku belum terlalu mengantuk." Lirina masih kekeuh untuk membaca hingga Belphegor merebut novel tebal 500 halaman itu dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Tidur! Tutup saja matamu, atau aku akan memaksamu."

"Kau jadi mirip Kyouya." Lirina bersungut-sungut sementara Belphegor tersenyum tipis.

"Salahkan dirimu yang tetap menempel pada mantan tutormu, aku jadi harus membiasakan diri dengan hawa es disekitarnya." atau mungkin lebih tepat Belphegor meniru sikap Hibari dalam menghadapi si kucing hitam Varia.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

"Kak Li! Tolong akuuuu!" jeritan Lambo Bovino yang sedang disiksa oleh para bocah penerus Vongola dan Varia menggema di halaman belakang kastil."Ampuuuunnn!"

.

Yah, tak sepenuhnya disiksa dengan cara edan macam Reborn atau Hibari. Sebenarnya hukuman Lambo yang kini berusia 25 tahun tersebut adalah digelitiki sekelompok anak. Kalah main lempar pisau, ketiga pangeran cilik beserta Shizuya, Ren dan Kyou mengeroyok sang pemenang karena Lambo tak mau menemani mereka main dironde kedua. 6 lawan 1, meski lawannya bocah tentu saja Lambo yang tak tegaan pada anak kecil tak mungkin menang jika dikroyok oleh para 'keponakan' kesayangannya.

.

"Anak-anak, jangan siksa paman kalian terus!" Akhirnya Chrome angkat bicara karena tak tega melihat Lambo jadi bulan-bulanan para bocah nakal tersebut.

"Aku tertolong. Huh? Mana box penyimpananku?" Lambo panik mencari-cari box kecil yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menyimpan semua senjatanya.

"Ada disini paman!" Sakura melambaikan sebuah kotak hijau kecil di tangannya. "Boleh aku coba buka tidak?"

"Jangan! Tadi sempat terlempar, bisa-bisa isinya-" sayangnya Sakura yang bisa menggunakan thunder ring sudah membukanya duluan.

.

Berbagai macam senjata seperti pistol, granat, senapan dan pastinya TYL Bazooka langsung berhamburan. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa seperti itu, karena barang buatan Lambo Bovino memang tak pernah beres! Namun dibanding granat dan senjata yang berbahaya justru TYL Bazooka yang euh, joget-joget ria mengejar para bocah 2V alias double V yang kini panik. TYL Bazooka seakan tahu akan ditangkap pemiliknya sehingga melompat menghindar kesana kemari, Chrome, Lirina dan Catherine berusaha menyelamatkan anak-anak mereka dari Bazooka gila. Belphegor memaki-maki juga melempari pisau ke Lambo yang sudah minta ampun sambil berusaha menangkap Bazookanya.

.

"Lirina AWASSS!" jeritan keempat orang dewasa saat melihat perempuan yang tengah menggendong bocah raven jabrik ada di tempat tujuan mendaratnya Bazooka gila.

'Apa bakal kejadian lagi untuk kedua kali?! '

Mereka membatin histeris, namun kali ini Lirina berhasil membuat barier dengan kelereng peraknya hingga bazooka itu mental kini menuju kearah Belphegor. Laki-laki pirang itu mendorong Sakura dan Shirein yang ada di belakangnya agar menjauh dan BUM! Sosok pirang jangkung lenyap di antara asap pink tebal. Lambo pucat pasi, Semua menunggu sosok apa yang akan muncul hingga mereka mendengar suara batuk.

.

"Apa-apaan ini! Siapa yang melempari pangeran dengan bom asap!" mata semua orang melebar melihat sosok pirang yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Kurang ajar!"

"Alex...kamu juga berpikir sama kan?" Alex dan Michael melirik saudara mereka, Seleste. Potongan rambut yang sama, wajah yang mirip, baju garis-garis hitam ungu khas ayah mereka saat muda. Bedanya poni Seleste tak menutupi wajah layaknya ayah mereka.

.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, saling tatap. Belphegor akhirnya melihat sekeliling dan sadar di mana dia berada.

.

"Hm? Ini kan Kastil milik pangeran. Ah...pasti TYL bazooka error." assassin remaja berambut pirang itu menggerutu menatap tajam pada Lambo. "Bocah sapi..."geramnya.

"Ugh." Lambo mundur ke belakang Lirina, memang tubuh Lirina tak bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya tapi paling tidak jika Belphegor melempar pisau maka Cloud Guardian itulah yang paling cocok dijadikan tameng. Meski dari kondisi usia Lambo kini lebih tua tapi trauma dan rasa takut pada Storm Guardian Varia itu takkan berubah. "Bu-bukan salahku!"

"Bel...phegor?" Catherine menghampiri versi remaja suaminya sementara Lirina masih menatap Belphegor dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Ini bukan salahnya, ini karena anak-anak yang berbuat nakal."

"Kau...si cengeng manja tunangan Rashiel, anak siapa maksudmu?"

"Eh...anak...maksudku mereka." Catherine menunjuk para bocah perusuh yang numplek jadi satu di sekitar Chrome.

"Anak siapa mereka? Berani sekali mengacau di kastil milik pangeran. Dan kau!" kali ini Belphegor menghampiri Lirina. "Perempuan asing, kau siapa?"

"...hanya salah satu teman Lambo." sahut Lirina tenang. Catherine, Chrome dan Lambo pun mengerti begitu pula dengan anak-anak mereka. Belphegor di masa lalu tak boleh tahu tentang dirinya.

"Bocah sapi, untuk apa kau membawa pacarmu kemari! Apa lagi ada anak entah siapa yang punya mengacau di sini!"

"Ini masa 20 tahun yang akan datang. Dan kak Li bukan pacarku, dia i-" Buak! Sebuah pukulan siku membuat Lambo terhuyung beberapa meter, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lirina pelakunya. "Kakak...kau...memukulku sekuat tenaga!"

"50 persen tepatnya. Alex, anak-anak, kita kembali ke 'rumah'." Alex dan yang lain mengikuti tanpa menjawab, rumah artinya mereka akan ke hotel. Seleste berniat ikut namun urung karena Michael menahannya. "Sampai nanti, Cath."

"Bye..." dengan tak rela Catherine membiarkan Lirina pergi bersama Alexciel. Lambo pun tak mau tinggal lebih lama jadi dia ikut saja.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

"Pangeran-"

"20...jangan bilang kedua anak pirang itu anak pangeran." Seleste dan Michael berpegangan tangan ketika versi remaja ayah mereka mendekat. "Siapa ibu kalian?"

"Satu yang ayah perlu tahu, kami lahir dari ibu yang berbeda." Michael menekankan pada kata terakhir, entah kenapa ia merasa terusik dengan aura Belphegor versi remaja. 'Terasa sangat berbeda dengan ayah yang kukenal.'

"Oh..." Entah kenapa Belphegor tak bertanya lebih jauh. Di usianya ke 18 dia memang sudah tidur dengan puluhan perempuan yang berbeda, mungkim itu sebabnya dia tak mempermasalahkan.

"Kau...matamu seperti Rashiel tapi wajahmu terlihat seperti campuran Asia." katanya ketika menatap Seleste. "Kalian seumuran?"

"Aku lebih tua 7 bulan." Sahut Michael.

"Perempuan, sebaiknya kau jelaskan kenapa pangeran bisa di sini dan apa urusanmu membawa banyak orang asing ke Kastil pangeran."

"B-baik..." Catherine menelan ludah, ia harus pandai merangkai cerita dengan tidak menyebutkan tentang statusnya dengan Lirina? Ia akan membuat Lirina minta maaf karena meninggalkannya bersama versi remaja dari Belphegor yang masih 'liar'. Seleste dan Michael mengamit tangan Catherine di kedua sisi seakan berkata 'Jika setan pirang ini berani macam-macam padamu, kami akan menghajarnya'. Catherine sweatdrop, Lirina dan Belphegor sungguh sukses membuat ketiga putra mereka menjadi malaikat dengan otak kriminal terselubung.

.

.

.

"Yang benar saja! Pangeran menikah denganmu?! Itu tak mungkin!" Michael mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali melihat reaksi ayahnya yang tampak tak suka pada ibunya. "Menikah dengan perempuan menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"Lalu kau pikir aku lahir dari mana, A.Y.A.H?" Hell! Betapa buruk sifat ayahnya ketika muda, tak heran ibunya dulu sangat benci pada ayahnya. Bunda yang melahirkannya pun pernah bilang mereka sering berselisih pendapat sejak kecil meski mereka bertunangan sejak ayahnya membunuh pamannya.

"Hoh, pangeran cilik, kau mau menantangku?"

"Kau bukan ayahku, setidaknya belum." Michael meraih belati yang selalu dibawa Seleste dan adiknya yang tak melarangnya. Seleste yang selalu memilih menjadi pihak netral, selalu menjadi penengah bagi Michael dan Alex yang tipe penyerang. "Di usiamu sekarang kau lebih pantas kupanggil kakak. Lagi pula kau seenaknya menghina ibu yang melahirkanku."

"Bocah macam dirimu...berani menghina pangeran! Mati saja!"

.

Catherine menjerit histeris ketika puluhan pisau melayang_menyerang Michael. Kali ini Seleste tak tinggal diam, ia mengeluarkan belati lain_melemparnya dan membuat terpentalkannya pisau kebanggaan sang Storm Guardian. Terkejut, Belpegor tak pernah menyangka ada senjata tipis yang tak tergores atau patah saat beradu dengan pisaunya.

.

"Ushishishishishi, kalian lumayan juga bocah."

"Tolong hentikan, ibu takkan suka jika kita saling melukai. Ayah, aku tak mau bertarung denganmu."

"Pangeran penasaran, siapa ibu yang kau maksud. Ibu kandungmu? Huh, apa dia ada di sini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa dia, bunda, kami permisi!" Seleste segera menyeret saudaranya keluar ruangan, meninggalkan keduanya.

"Anak macam apa itu? Bagaimana cara kalian mendidik mereka?!"

"Kau yang manusia macam apa! Seenaknya menyerang mereka, kau mau membunuh mereka?!"

"Huh, kalau mati tinggal kremasi atau kubur saja. Pangeran tak butuh anak yang lemah. Dan~ pangeran tak suka dengan nada bicaramu yang sok hanya karena kau menjadi istri pangeran. Kau-hanya-perempuan-tak-berguna jadi tutup mulutmu jika masih ingin hidup." Belphegor pun pergi begitu saja.

.

Catherine terhenyak, suaminya mau membunuhnya? Itu dia takkan heran namun membiarkan anak sendiri mati itu keterlaluan! Ia sungguh tak ingin sejarah saling bunuh antar saudara di keluarga Reinhadd terulang. Tidak boleh, tak ada satu pun putranya yang boleh mati karena saling bunuh, TIDAK BOLEH!

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

"Mama..., kenapa papa jahat sekali saat masih muda?" Sakura yang masih terjaga bertanya pada Lirina.

"Mungkin karena masih kekanak-kanakan. Kau tahu kan kalau papamu itu biasa membunuh sejak usia 8 tahun?" sakura mengangguk "Tidurlah. Besok pagi mama akan mengantar kalian kembali ke Vongola."

"Baik..."

.

Mau tak mau Lirina membawa ke-lima anak itu untuk menginap di hotel. Ia tak ingin ambil resiko mereka diserang Belphegor di Villa. Lambo yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Sakura dan Shirein berjanji akan mengawasi kelimanya. Alexciel bersikeras ikut dengannya dan itu memang sudah turunan jika putra sulungnya keras kepala.

.

"Aku mau tidur duluan, malam bu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu kamarmu!"

"Hm. Itu harusnya aku yang bilang." hanya sebuah gumaman pelan sebagai jawaban. "Hari yang menyebalkan."

.

Lirina menanggalkan pakaiannya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Mandi air dingin yang lama, ia sungguh butuh itu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Shower di 3 sisi segera membasahi tubuhnya beserta rambut panjang yang menjuntai hingga lutut. Ia tak bergerak, hanya membiarkan siraman air dingin menyapa kulitnya. Paling tidak dia tak perlu khawatir dengan keisengan Belphegor hingga beberapa hari kedepan -mungkin-.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan si idiot itu ya? Pastinya sih baik-baik saja, mungkin malah senang?" Gumam Cloud Guardian Varia sembari mengeringkan rambutnya.

.

Dengan berbalut jubah mandi yang -sangat- kebesaran hingga agak terseret di lantai ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Ketika akan mengenakan pakaian tidurnya, ia merasakan keberadaan orang lain. Begitu berbalik ia melihat seorang pemuda pirang duduk di ranjang dengan beberapa pisau terselip di jari-jarinya. Aura pemuda itu seakan bertanya kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat ini, tempat yang seharusnya hanya miliknya.

.

"..."

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat ini?" bukanlah nada bertanya namun lebih mirip tuntutan untuk mengaku. "Ini milik pangeran!"

"..." Lirina menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tidak gatal. " Kau yang bilang aku boleh pakai tempat ini kapan saja."

"Kapan?"

"Er...10 tahun lalu." Lirina meraih tas kecil yang dia gunakan menyimpan semua cincin dan Weapon box beserta sepasang silver itemnya. "Jika kau ingin aku pergi tak masalah, tapi jangan sentuh putraku."

"Oh, anak itu putramu?" sepertinya Assassin pirang itu sudah sempat melihat Alexciel di kamarnya, pertahanan Belphegor agak mengendur setelah melihat tak ada tanda Lirina akan menyerangnya, Storm Guardian itu menyimpan kembali pisau-pisaunya. " Kapan kau bergabung dengan Varia?"

"Eh? Bukan-itu..."

"Jangan mencoba menghindar, jaket itu jelas terlalu kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki meski itu ukuran kodok saat remaja sekalipun."

.

Lirina melirik jaket miliknya yang tergantung di dalam lemari pakaian yang terbuka lebar. Untung cuma jaket, karena semua foto mereka sudah disingkirkan ke dalam 'kantong Doraemon' alias box penyimpanan. Akhirnya Belphegor membiarkan Lirina berpakaian dan menunggunya di ruang tengah. Dikenakannya jeans hitam dan kaos lengan pendek biru gelap, rambut panjangnya digerai karena masih basah. Keduanya cukup lama diam tanpa ada niat memulai pembicaraan.

.

"Kau kapan bergabung dengan Varia?" Lirina mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Ini kedua kalinya Belphegor bertanya hal itu. "Kau belum tuli atau mendadak bisu kan?"

"Perlukah kau tahu? Ini masa depan jadi semakin kecil kau tahu, maka itu menjadi makin baik."

"Ho~h? Ternyata kau berani juga ya? Perempuan menyebalkan, tidak manis!" gerutu Belphegor.

"Yah, kau sering mengatakannya." Lirina tersenyum tipis bertopang pada kedua punggung tangannya yang diletakkan di atas meja. "Nah, pangeran menyebalkan. Aku rasa saatnya untuk pergi, biarkan saja putraku tidur karena besok akan kujemput."

"Hm? Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke hotel. Masa aku tidur di jalan? Dia bisa marah habis-habisan meski aku memang pernah kabur dan tidur di hutan dekat Varia HQ saat kami bertengkar."

"Suamimu kemana? Kenapa tak bersamamu? Namamu siapa?"

"Perlukah kau tahu semua itu?" aneh, seharusnya Belphegor tak tertarik padanya atau pun peduli dengan dirinya.

"Paling tidak beritahu pangeran siapa namamu, masa pangeran memanggilmu 'perempuan menyebalkan' atau 'perempuan aneh'? Ushishishishishi."

"Ahahahaha, itu tak enak didengar. Panggil saja Lin-auch!" Lirina terpaksa berhenti ketika sebuah gerakan terjadi di hanya sekali, masa bayi dalam perut sudah bisa protes dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan? "Awh...jangan membuat ibu susah nona..." bisiknya kesal.

"Kau kenapa?" Belphegor kaget karena tiba-tiba Lirina berhenti dan meringgis kesakitan.

"Bayiku menendangku."

"Jadi kau sedang hamil?"

"He-eh, begitulah." setelah rasa sakitnya berkurang, Lirina akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan baik. "Menyusahkan saja."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu lelah. Bisa bahaya untuk bayimu."

"Oh, prince the ripper mulai terdengar mirip suamiku yang cerewet." belum lagi Belphegor sempat membalas, pandangan mereka teralih pada bayangan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Hermaprodite." Lirina terperangah, percaya tak percaya kini Hibari Kyouya ada di hadapannya. "Ada apa denganmu dan...dia?" alis hibari berkerut saat melihat Belphegor versi remaja.

"Err...Tyl Bazooka error lagi. Kenapa kau di sini Kyouya?"

"Kyouya Hibari...di tempat pangeran? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Bukannya menjawab Hibari menghampiri Lirina dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi sahabatnya. "Sudah kuduga, ternyata kau memang agak demam."

"Benarkah? Kamu kemari menjemput anak-anak?" Hibari bergumam pelan. "Selain Ciel dan Sele mereka ada di hotel bersama Lambo."

"Hm, kapan herbivora ini kembali seperti semula?"

"Entah." Hibari menghela nafas, merasa percuma tanya lebih jauh, Cloud Guardian Vongola itu menyeret Lirina ke mobil sementara Belphegor bingung sendiri karena tak mengira Varia bisa sedekat ini dengan Vongola di masa depan.

"Hell, dalam 20 tahun dan dia sangat berbeda! Tunggu, pangeran jadi lupa tanya apa mereka menikah?!" sepertinya sang Storm Guardian muda tengah ada dalam kondisi paling membingungkan dalam hidupnya hingga tak bisa menjadi dirinya yang biasa. "Anak itu...anak mereka?" Belphegor melirik kamar yang ditempati Alexciel. 'Masa bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**Original Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Rate K-T**

.

.

.

Hibari memesan sebuah kamar dengan 2 ranjang begitu mereka sampai di hotel. Lirina sendiri tak protes karena itu bukan hal aneh baginya selama ini, Hibari memang selalu mengawasinya setiap mereka bersama. Atau mungkin Hibari menggunakan Lirina sebagai penghilang kebosanan saat sedang sendiri dengan menggodanya atau menganggunya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu karena author pun nga ngerti *dikroyok reader*.

.

"Kukira kau sibuk jadi maunya besok aku yang mengantar anak-anak pulang."

"Hm, begitu pekerjaan selesai aku langsung kemari. Firasatku tak pernah salah ketika terjadi sesuatu seperti sekarang." Lirina tersenyum tipis, Hibari melepas jasnya, melemparnya ke sudut lain ranjang dan segera menghempaskan dirinya di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Di pesawat. Diam dan tidur."

"Baiklah..." Tapi Cloud Guardian Varia tersebut tetap duduk di ranjangnya, menatap langit malam. Saat menatap cincin yang setia menghiasi jari manis kirinya, terlihat kilat kekhawatiran di orb sephianya "Semoga dia baik-baik saja..."

"Hermaprodite." entah sejak kapan Hibari telah ada di belakangnya dan dengan sebelah tangan menghempaskan Lirina ke ranjang.

"HUWAAAA!" tentu saja Lirina berteriak kaget, tangan Hibari menahan kepalanya agar tetap terbaring di bantal. "Kyouya!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau harus tidur!" bentak sang skylark dengan nada kesal, entah kenapa Hibari terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang khawatir dengan anaknya.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, tak usah sebegitunya!" Lirina menepis tangan Hibari dari wajahnya "Kau selalu begini tiap aku sakit dan makin parah ketika aku hamil."

"Karena saat seperti itulah kau makin lemah."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak juga..."

.

Hibari mendeathglare partnernya atas jawaban itu. Paling tidak karena sedang dia sedang hamil, Hibari takkan memberinya ciuman tonfa ataupun melemparnya keluar jendela seperti biasa. Terkadang sikap Hibari mengingatkan dirinya akan Byakuran dan Shouichi Irie yang juga overprotective.

.

"Biasanya, kalau laki-laki dan perempuan sama-sama sudah menikah dan ada dalam satu kamar bisa disebut selingkuh lho." tiba-tiba Lirina nyeletuk seenaknya, membuat Hibari terbatuk saat meminum air mineral botolannya. "Ara...kau kenapa?"

"Hukh, uhuk! Her-ma-pro-dite!" geram Hibari dengan aura membunuh yang membuat ruangan itu 'gelap'.

"Apaan?" tanya Lirina seolah dia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Jangan pernah bicara tentang hal bodoh itu!"

"Eh, aku kan bilang hal nyata. Kalau kita bukan anggota mafia, tuduhan begitu pasti terjadi sejak dulu."

"Pakailah otakmu untuk hal lebih berguna! Aku tak mau anak dalam perutmu itu seperti dirimu!"

"Tenang saja, dia pasti mirip ayahnya." sahut Lirina ringan.

"Itu lebih buruk..." Hibari mendengus, baginya sudah untung Alex dan Seleste tak mewarisi sifat buruk Belphegor begitu pula kedua anaknya tak ada yang meniru 'papa' mereka.

"Lebih buruk lagi kalau mirip dirimu. Bisa-bisa aku dikira selingkuh sungguhan!"

"Hah?! Kau sungguh tak ingin tidur?"

"Aku tak mengantuk, tapi lapar..." kata Lirina sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Pesan saja sendiri!"

"Kau yang pesankan! Ya...? Tanpa daging!" Hibari memutar bola matanya, betapa menyusahkannya berurusan dengan perempuan hamil. Bahkan partnernya yang biasanya selalu kalem -hanya- saat bersamanya kini jadi cerewet, manja dan...pokoknya error.

.

.

.

"Dasar menyusahkan." Hibari menghela nafas begitu kembali ke kamarnya dia mendapati rekannya tertidur. Makanan yang tadi dipesannya hanya dimakan sedikit dan kini Cloud Guardian Varia itu tertidur dengan posisi tak layak untuk ibu hamil, yeah posisi tengkurap. Mau tak mau Hibari membenahi posisi tidur Lirina dan menyelimutinya. "Tak bisakah kau sadar diri dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Dasar perempuan menyusahkan!" Ketika ia agak iseng menyentil kening Cloud Guardian yang tengah terlelap, Lirina mengigau.

"Baka senpai..." tentu Hibari tahu yang dimaksud adalah Belphegor.

"Biarpun berlagak tak peduli ternyata kau sungguh mengkhawatirkannya." gumam Hibari pelan. "Kau tenang saja, dia pasti segera kembali..."

"Hm...h, ug..kh...!" sesaat Lirina menggeliat, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan. Sepertinya bayi di perutnya menendang lumayan keras, bahkan Hibari bisa merasakannya ketika meletakkan tangannya di perut Lirina.

Hibari mendekatkan dirinya ke perut Lirina dan berbisik pelan sembari mengelus perut Lirina. "Jangan buat ibumu susah, biarkan dia tidur tenang. Besok kau boleh minta apapun yang kau mau." Beberapa saat kemudian tak terdengar lagi desah gelisah dari sang Cloud Guardian Varia. Sepertinya bayi dalam perutnya sudah tenang. Hibari tersenyum tipis, ternyata kata-katanya berhasil. Tak salah orang bilang bayi dalam perut lebih sensitif dengan obrolan dibanding bayi yang baru lahir.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

Sementara itu Belphegor yang terkena TYL bazoka error mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah ruangan remang yang disekitarnya terdengar suara musik dan teriakan, diskotik. Setelah matanya terbiasa akhirnya ia tahu itu sebuah ruang privat dan di sofa tempatnya duduk terlentang lemas seorang perempuan dalam keadaan bugil. Ia melirik sekitarnya, tak mendapati ceceran pakaian selain milik wanita. Itu artinya dia di masa ini sudah berpakaian kan? Oh, dia harap sudah agar nantinya dia tak mendapat hantaman dari Lirina maupun kotbah dari Catherine.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini di mana? Masa depan atau masa lalu?" Belphegor melirik sana sini mencari petunjuk akhirnya menemukan sebuah monitor kecil di layar yang menandakan waktu penyewaan ruangan berisi jam dan tanggal, bulan, tahun. "...what the fuckking hell happen?! 20 tahun lalu?"

.

Belphegor menepuk dahinya sendiri, ini berarti dia tersasar ke waktu saat usianya hampir 18 tahun! Sumpah dia akan menghajar Lambo jika dia kembali ke masanya namun entah bagaimana...dia pun sadar telah lewat 5 menit dan dia masih ada di tempat yang sama. Storm Guardian Varia itu mengerang frustasi, jadi ini perasaan Lirina ketika kena TYL bazoka error? Tak tahu kapan akan kembali, Belphegor memutuskan pergi meninggalkan perempuan yang tertidur telanjang bulat itu. Saat ini dia harus kembali ke Varia HQ, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Begitu keluar dari ruangan gelap itu Belphegor tersadar di mana dia berada. Tempat yang sama dengan kedua kalinya dia melakukan misi bersama Lirina dan bertemu ayah juniornya itu.

.

"Venezuella...ini misi saat bersama Squally..." lega, paling tidak dia tahu -ingat- harus kemana.

.

Saat akan meninggalkan diskotik itu, ia melihat night even yang sedang berlangsung. Belasan pria hidung belang yang dengan penuh nafsu mengerayangi beberapa perempuan di atas panggung, lantai maupun meja. Anehnya dia yang dulunya terbiasa kini tak tertarik bahkan merasa jijik melihatnya. Manusia bisa berubah dan dia salah satunya. Dengan taxi Belphegor kembali -menuju- ke hotel dimana Squalo berada saat ini. Dia tahu kalau dirinya di masa ini menggunakan mobil namun dia tak pegang kunci jadi tak mungkin di pakai. Paling tidak ambil kunci cadangan yang di hotel.

.

"VROOOOOOIIIII! Dari mana saja kau pangeran sialan?!" sambutan hangat langsung didapatnya ketika mengetuk pintu. "Kenapa kau mengetuk pintu?! Hm?" kening Squalo berkerut saat melihat wujud Belphegor yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ushishishishishi. Ada apa Squali?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada rambut, tiara dan...tinggi badanmu?" Squalo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tak ada, hanya kena Bazoka sialan. Ushishishishi."

"Dalam 10 tahun kau seperti ini?"

"20 tepatnya." Belphegor dapat mendengar gumaman Squalo yang berkata 'Sapi payah' "Boleh aku masuk?"

"...masuk saja."

.

Squalo membiarkan Belphegor masuk kemudian kembali mengunci pintu. Begitu mereka di dalam kamar, mata Squalo tampak menyelidik tiap jengkal dari kepala hingga kaki si pirang. Gaya pakaian masih sama, rambut sedikit lebih panjang bagian belakangnya, cara menyebut diri sendiri berubah dan nada bicaranya lebih kalem.

.

"Kenapa Squ melihat dengan tatapan mencurigakan begitu? Ushishishishishi, ada yang aneh dariku?"

"Hoi pirang, kemana saja 'kau' tadi? Padahal seharusnya kita sudah kembali ke Varia!"

"Ushishishishishi, biasalah anak muda. Gejolak jiwa."

"Hmp, kau berlagak sudah tua saja!" Belphegor nyengir, sementara Squalo nyaris ngakak karena gaya bicara Belphegor yang seperti kakek-kakek.

"Yah~ paling tidak sekarang usia pangeran 38 tahun dan sudah punya 4 anak -satu masih dalam perut- dan 2 istri."

"Tak heran dengan tingkahmu yang suka main perempuan pasti ada juga yang kebobolan dan memaksamu bertanggung jawab."

"Ushishishishishi! Salah total!" stab,stab,stab, prang! Semua pisau Belphegor ditangkis oleh Squalo. "Ushishishishishi! Squaly memang cocok jadi komandan."

"Itu pujian atau sindiran?"

"Ushishishishishi!"

"Sekarang biarkan aku tidur, jika tidak, maka akan kutebas kepalamu!"

"Ushishishishi, baiklah."

.

Belphegor tak bisa segera tidur, ia masih duduk di ranjangnya sambil memandangi ponselnya. Melihat foto-foto yang tersimpan di sana.

.

"Aneh...kenapa aku tak ingat apapun soal hari ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu padaku di masa ini?" Gumamnya bingung.

.

Tangannya berhenti memencet tombol ketika sebuah foto memenuhi layar ponselnya. Foto Lirina yang tengah memangku Alexciel usia 1 tahun yang setengah mengantuk. Senyum lembut sang raven pada anaknya membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Meski tak pernah mengatakannya, kelahiran Alex adalah hal yang paling dia syukuri. Sejak putranya itu lahir, Lirina makin sering tersenyum dan tak lagi dihantui mimpi buruk tentang hari naas yang merebut bayi pertama mereka.

.

"Aku...harap kalian baik-baik saja. Semoga 'aku' tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian."

.

********** Rin -X- Edden **********

.

"A-ada apa ini?!" jerit Lirina ketika ia kembali ke Villa pada pagi hari bersama Hibari. Putra sulungnya, Alexciel kini terduduk di lantai dengan rantai pendulum yang melayang di sekitarnya, penuh luka gores di tubuhnya. Sama halnya dengan Belphegor dan lusinan pisaunya, keadaannya kurang lebih sama yang artinya mereka bertarung entah karena apa. "Hentikan pertarungan kalian!"

"Ibu, Tou-san!"

"Kenapa kalian bertarung?!"

"Karena aku tak mau bicara tentang siapa diriku dan ibu, dia menyerangku! Dia juga bilang aku anak haram!" Hibari mendeathglre Belphegor sementara Lirina yang melihat putranya terluka dan di hina sudah pada batas kesabarannya. Sabit besar telah ter'sumon' di tangannya, siap menebas siapapun sasarannya. Bola mata coklatnya pun telah berubah ungu, pertanda dia sangat marah. "Akan kupatahkan tulang-tulangmu itu pirang sialan!"

"I-ibu, kau sedang kurang sehat!" namun percuma, Cloud Guardian Varia telah menyerang lebih dulu. "Tou-san, lakukan sesuatu! Ibu sedang hamil, aku tak mau dia luka dan adikku kenapa-napa!" Hibari tak merespon, ia mengawasi pertarungan kedua Guardian Varia.

.

Puluhan pisau beterbangan, menciptakan kesan seperti pencincang raksasa yang siap memutilasi tubuh mungil Lirina kapan saja. Warna sabit yang tadinya perak makin menghitam tanda niat membunuh sang Guardian makin tinggi. Tak diperdulikannya pelindung tak sanggup menghalau semua pisau dan tubuhnya tergores oleh pisau Belphegor, yang di inginkannya hanya menjatuhkan pemuda itu. Belphegor sendiri agak kewalahan karena sabit besar itu menutupi jangkauan serangan dari pisaunya. Belphegor sudah tahu perempuan yang kini menyerangnya dengan penuh amarah sedang hamil tapi sungguh dia tak menyangka kecepatannya masih bisa mengejar dirinya. Tapi bagaimana pun kuatnya, akhirnya Lirina mulai kewalahan karena kehamilannya. Tepat saat dia merasa perutnya sakit, Belphegor melompat ke belakangnya dan menendang punggungnya. Hibari yang melihat hal itu dengan segera menangkap tubuh mungil sahabatnya sebelum menghantam meja atau tembok.

.

"Tch, merepotkan." Hibari mendekap tubuh Lirina karena dia tahu perempuan bertubuh mungil itu sudah nyaris tak bisa berdiri. "Perutmu-"

"Aku tak apa Kyouya."

.

Kilat kemurkaan belum surut di mata amethystnya, dia tak memperdulikan kata-kata anaknya yang memohon agar mereka tak bertarung. Lirina meraih kelima weapon boxnya dan mengeluarkan semua sekaligus. Belphegor tersentak, tentu saja ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang punya 5 flame berbeda sekaligus. Ia bahkan tak sempat menghindari semua serangan dari para weapon box hingga pakaiannya koyak karena serangan 2 animal weapon burung dan kumpulan piranha.

.

"Cukup."

"Belum!" Lirina bersikeras, menepis tangan Hibari dari tubuhnya "Chadra, Chrow,Naginny, PATAHKAN TANGAN DAN KAKINYA!"

.

Belphegor hanya bisa menatap 3 animal weapon yang menyerangnya bersamaan. Sesaat sebelum mengenainya, kabut ungu menyelimutinya dan mementalkan serangan ketiga senjata hidup itu. Seekor landak melayang di depannya dengan kabut atau awan berduri yang melindunginya. Hibari mengeluarkan Roll untuk menolong Belphegor dari amukan Lirina.

.

"Simpan senjatamu kembali, hermaprodite."

"Kyouya Hibari." suara Lirina mendesis seperti ular.

"Lirina, ini perintahku sebagai mantan tutormu!"

"I-bu..." Alexciel akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!"

"Che, perempuan sialan!" Belphegor berusaha bangun dengan tubuh penuh luka. "Beraninya kau melukai pangeran sepertiku-akh!" Hibari memukul bagian belakang si pirang hingga dia pingsan.

"Hapus ingatannya dengan sun weapon boxmu dan sembuhkan Ciel." perintah Hibari.

.

Meski enggan, Lirina akhirnya mau melakukannya. Dia bahkan menyuntikkan obat tidur dosis tinggi agar si pirang tak bangun hingga esok hari. Paling tidak dia tak perlu repot meladeni si pangeran pirang menyebalkan, brengsek dan- entah apa lagi yang harus di alamatkan pada versi muda suaminya. Berarti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu Belphegor telah jauh lebih tahu bagaimana bicara sopan kan? Meski tingkahnya tetap egois, mungkin jika dia di masa yang sama bertemu dengan Belphegor 20 tahun lalu, pasti mereka akan saling bunuh meski Lirina pasti pihak yang terbunuh.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

"Ibu, aku boleh ke istana tidak?" tanya Alex ketika hari menjelang sore. Anak-anak lain telah dibawa kembali ke Vongola dan Varia oleh Hibari, kecuali Shizuya dan Shirein yang memilih tetap bersama Michael dan Seleste. "Aku akan pulang nanti malam."

"Jangan pulang ke sini sebelum ayahmu kembali." Lirina memeluk putra sulungnya. "Ibu tak mau kau terluka lagi."

"Kalau aku tak ada, kalian malah akan bertarung begitu ay-dia bangun!"

"Ibu janji takkan bertarung. Pergilah, sebaiknya terbang saja agar lebih cepat sampai."

"Ha...baiklah! Sampai jumpa ibu!" Alex tampak girang diijinkan menggunakan weapon boxnya.

.

.

.

Lirina duduk termenung di ayunan rotan yang tergantung di teras Villa. Matahari mulai terbenam, udara makin sejuk dan suara deburan ombak akhirnya bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Orb ungunya tampak bersinar di suasana yang makin gelap, menyaingi sinar leontin kristal miliknya. Jika Hibari tak menghentikannya, mungkin saat ini Belphegor sudah masuk ICU dan dapat perawatan intensif selama sebulan.

.

"Udara yang menyenangkan, menurutmu bagaimana?" Lirina mengelus perutnya dan 2 ketukan membuatnya tersenyum. "Kau tak suka dingin ya? Baiklah, ibu akan masuk dan minum susu hangat."

.

Lirina menyeduh susu hangat dan memasukkan cream soup jagung ke dalam oven untuk dihangatkan. Beberapa menit kemudian dia tampak menikmati makan malamnya sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Meski matanya terarah pada layar, tampaknya pikirannya tak di sana hingga akhirnya terlelap di sofa panjang.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
